Hidden Secerts
by ICALLDIBS
Summary: re written I knew he loved her it doesn't hurt lest thou ,I've always known yet a little part of me always hoped he could grow to love me . I . Yet Severus Snape cared more about Lilly then me . Even as we would date he would dote on her . So how can I tell him now I'm with his child .how was to know what would happen 30 years later
1. the begining of truth

Lilith pov

It is not easy to face the present; it is not easy to face the future. However it is the past that is the most frightening of all, because we can't change the past, it has already happened and we must face the skeletons in our closet. Still it is from this that we grow strong, my experienced shaped me this way. My attempt and fail at true love and the hardest yet equally magnificent decision of my life... my daughter.

It is simple enough to say I was not happy with the events that have led me to once again board the Hogwarts Express. I never thought I would be back on this blasted train let alone on my way to Hogwarts. Merlin knows how my experience with the school was I can only hope Dema's will be better.

My worries were sadly interrupted by the ever constant banging on the compartment.

"Mom!Open up this stupid ass uniform itch terribly!" Dema's voice wined through the opposite end. Though she is known for her dramatics I sympathized so with much reluctance I made my way to the door.

"Dema darling, if I could wear that absolutely dreadful uniform for seven years then you can wear it for four." when the door opened you could see the irritation pulsing off her. Dema as anyone in a 4 mile radius could tell was not happy about our return to Britain. But she knew as well as I that we had too.

"Mom, I get that what we need is here...somewhere, "she dragged on her head casted down, "but do we have..."

"Darling, I know you are worried but everything is gonna be fine so don't be so nervous." I told her hoping my words would put an end to her nerves.

Dema released a dramatic sigh," Fine! Fine! "she gave in, " but just so you know I am not gonna like it here, this place has snob written all over it!" she dragged on " Nobody here even looks like me! They're all so tight and conservative, they look boring!" her face twisted into a grimace as the words left her mouth. For Dema that was the worst thing because if she was anything it would not be conservative, in any shape of form.

"I don't expect anyone could look like you here dear," My Dema would stick out like a sore thumb at Hogwarts. I already knew it. Her image alone would receive a few turned heads back home so here I am expecting to see the Exorcist.

It's not that she is beyond hideous to the eyes. No, she has got my families genes so there is the prominent look of a pure blood. If she wanted to I am positive she could befriend even the most prestigious slytherin. However much to my dead ancestors dismay Dema liked to stand out with her dark blue tipped hair (which at first I was against) and striking pale complexion. She definitely attained her aristocratic features it was just hidden underneath all the black she wore.

"My dear I thought you liked to stand out?" I tried to sooth her nerves. I know why she is like this.

She looked up at me ", I do it's just..." she paused, "he will be there."

Just as I thought he was the reason. "Don't worry about him..." I went to give her a hug, "he doesn't matter."

Dema must have noticed the sudden dismal in our mood.

"Ok, so maybe Hogwarts won't be that bad," she said changing the subject, " you will be there and since you're my teacher I am bound to pass with flying colors." she joked ," however as soon as I am sorted there is no way in hell I am keeping the uniform this way. I feel like a prude in this skirt!"

I burst in to laughter at my daughters antics. I know when the sorting ceremony finishes she will shock everyone and it won't be because of the way she dresses.

Our laughter though came to an end when we felt a sudden jerk, then the train came to a halt. "Mom, are we there already?" she questioned looking out the frosted window.

"We shouldn't be... Dema go have a look around I'm gonna see if I find engineer" We still have a good 39 minutes till we reach the castle so I am definitely getting to the bottom of this.

**_ Dema's POV(authors' note)_**

"Okay…... Mother," as I gave my mother one last look I exited are compartment. I was certain we still had a good 39 minutes to go. It's still like a dream being here back in Brittan, especially here going to Hogwarts where he will be. I know why we were going, and just how important it is that we are here. My gut keeps telling me though that something will go wrong and it will be to late.

Everyone here seemed a little judgmentalalready on my walk back to the compartment earlier, either by ignoring me or giving me dirty looks. Then there is the ever current uniform problem, I swear it is as long as a nun's habit. All this mused in my mind as I walked down the hall. People poked there head out of there compartments to see what was going on, whispering and yells were heard all about. All these thoughts of what is going on? Kept plaguing my head what is happening?

Then I noticed the light start to give out and flicker, the air partially froze. It was when a sense of dread began in me thatI knew what was going on. I ran full speed to try and pin point where or more specifically what was causing it. A few seconds later I found it a Dementor sucking the happiness of a longed black haired boy with glasses.A long curly red head and, boy sat by startled by the creature, and a professor slept oblivious in the corner. Wow what a great teacher.

Then raising my hand I thought_Expecto Patronum_ knowing fully well I was capable of wand less and nonverbal magic. Unlike most wizards I took quiet a shine to it and from mothers observations I have made progress others my age wished they could. As my spell quickly took effect a silver wolf took corporal form and ran towards the Dementor; the two remaining red heads turned towards me in shocked silence just as the professor woke up. With its task done he returned staying in form till I dismissed it.

"Who arrree you?" stuttered the red haired boy looking at me with widened eyes, "and how did you doo that, how did you know what to do?" the boy dragged on his words in disbelief.

"A corporal patronus is hard and requires great focus and power from someone you age." stated the professor who seemed to be fully awake now. Great I thought just wake up at the end why don't you.

I panicked what should I say to make it better without revealing myself? "Make sure he gets chocolate" I commanded as I turned to flee. Stupid, Stupid mom is gonna kill me I thought as I ran down the hall I suddenly crashedinto someone. "Sorry" I mumbled as I continued on my way only to look back once to see a pair of two cute red hair twins. Well maybe this place won't be so bad. When I finally reached the compartment I could tell mom was in there. Wow she must have gotten here before me. "Mom, I messed up…" I stated as I entered. Looking up I didn't just see my mother, that professor was there as well. Great let my misery begin.

"Dema I would like you to meet Professor Lupin," she stood up to introduce us, "he use to go to school with me." The professor's face was a sight he definitely remembered me, awesome.

Mom turned back to the Professor "Lupin this is my daughter Demonica," as soon as she said those words the air became awkward. Mom always tells me that I love to shock people and I do it gives me a thrill, but mom can achieve a shock that I never could. She was the queen of it all, where else would I have learned it all.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Dema," I finished with an innocent smile.

His facial expressions changed as he shook my hand "Pleasure." He continued on "You were quiet brave back there. Your daughter is quiet the young witch Lilith, she takes after you. Took down a Dementor all by herself." We went to sit down. "Wandless magic if I am not mistaken; you seem to have quite a talent for it."

Mom must have sensed my reluctance to speak. "Yes she does, I tend to teach her a little too much for her age."

The man didn't seemed shocked by her answer, "It's good that she knows how to defend herself. I too am thinking of teaching that spell this year."

It seemed it was Mom's turn to be shocked. "Teaching?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Defense…How strange "she calmed herself, "I was under the impression that was the job I was to receive on my return to Hogwarts.

The rest of the ride was very uneventful after the Professor returned to his compartment with its startled occupants'.

After the rest of that awkward ride I had to bid Mom ado, since she would get to the castle a different way. Leaving me alone and lost to how would reach that dreadful castle. Looking around to see how I would be getting there, I spotted the black haired boy from the compartment and decided to ask him. "Ummm hi! I'm new here but I'm not a first year, I'm actually a third year can I ride to the castle with you guys please."

He looked startled "umm yaa..." was as far as he got before he got cut off.

"Oye I know you, you're that one girl who did wicked magic then ran off, bloody hell brilliant you were." the red head boy exclaimed.

"What spell did you use? And exactly how did you already learn it if your just a third year like us? You didn't even pull out your wand." The frizzy hair girl suddenly bombarded me with questions; a slightly jealous could be found in her narrowed eyes.

"It was you you're the one who saved me..." cut in the black haired boy pausing "why did you run away?" curiosity sounding clear in his voice. No luck for me I guess…

"Well you see my name is Demonica,and as for the no pulling out a wand I can actually do wand less and… nonverbal magic." I tried to slip it in casually hoping they wouldn't continue their questions, "Look I'm sorry I ran away it's just everyone been kind of cold to me so I panicked." I told them while looking down. It wasn't honest but hey it was believable.

Right away I noticed a change in frizzy haired girl. "I'm sorry how rude I'm Hermione Granger, the red head is Ron Wesley and this is Harry Potter, the black haired one." You could tell she sympathized with my little fib, maybe from one of her own experiences?"I'm sorry everyone has been being rube, hopefully we can be friends. "Stated Hermione her hand outreached.

I gave her my perfectly practiced smile as I took her hand. "Of course," I answered sweetly looking to her left I turned to face the darker haired boy. "Harry Potter...hmm well I truly hope you won't get offended if I don't fan girl. So don't get offended if I don't believe you can walk on water." I stated nonchalantly. Their mood towards me seemed to lighten when I said that.

The rest of the ride was spent talking and trading spells. When the carriage finally stopped and we stepped out a pompous voice was heard.

"You fainted is that right Potter? Is Longbottom here telling the truth? You actually fainted? A blue eyed blond hair boy sneered. You can tell from his overly cocky persona that he was a pure blood and if his long green trimmed robs were anything to go by that he was a slytherin.

Now I am in no way against the house, after all it was both mother's and her mother's house before her. However seeing that snobbishly, lest I saw handsome boy smirk and taunt at Harry's accident. I could feel my annoyance build up "Fainting from a Dementor attack is actually not that uncommon; imagine all the happiness leaving your body." I stated as I circled the blond boy like he was prey,"The feeling of nothing but emptiness and pain seep inside you burning you up. Do you honestly think the human body can handle that you ass... sorry I mean prat." After coming once again at level with him I stared into his piercing grey eyes as I closed up the space between us. "I don't know about you but I would prefer fainting to going complete insane."I state curtly before anyone else could open their mouth. Who did this guy think he was, to judge and ridicule without all the facts, he made me mad. As Icontinually stared at him I heard some Professor call my name.

"Demonica, follow me please," A tall female professor with a pointy hat called to me.

With that I gave the blonde one last glare before mumbling good bye to the others as I turned to follow the led me down the halls and turned to speck.

"I am professor McGonagall, please wait here until all first years are sorted then I will call your name and it will be your turn." with a final nod she left me in silence for what felt hours till I finally hear my name "DEMONICA SNAPE". I took one deep breath and open the door. It's show time people and with a smile I walked out.


	2. suprise all round

I was not at all happy with leaving Dema to fend for herself amongst the mass of obnoxious teenagers, but alas I had to figure out what exactly that old coot was doing when he offered both Lupin and I the same position. I have never been on Dumbledore's hit list but I was never one of his favorites either. To say the least I never missed behaved enough to be reprimanded and never solely succeeded in anything to truly shine during my time at Hogwarts.

You can say I was very shocked when I received the owl from the headmaster offering me the job. Even though I did not shine in my classes DADA was one of the classes I did average in. If there was any class I could say I excelled in it would have been potions. Sure I didn't have the natural talent Severus and Lilly had but I could hold my own, coming in third was not bad from where I saw it.

Uhh, being back in these corridors really brought back memories I would rather forget...  
Walking along side Remus in silence, I kept glancing at the moving paintings that we're famous for adoring Hogwarts walls.

"After many years it feels like the first time doesn't it?" Lupin interrupted my thoughts with his questions. Turning towards him I saw in his face contentment as if he had finally returned home from a long journey. "Yes, it does." I replied back letting myself feel for just a second the comfort I use to receive from these walls.

From then on the walk to the headmaster's office was dull in conversation both of us expecting the other as the true teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. As we reached the gargol covered entrance we turned to each other with an understanding smile. However just before Lupin could knock the door slowly swayed open.

"What a surprise! Come in professors!" the old coot as white haired as ever invited us in his mischievous eyes twinkling as bright as ever.

Dumbledore gestured both Lupin and I to the dusty chairs across. " So my friends what can I do for you today?" he was already playing dumb.

Deciding to take the initiative I exclaimed "It seems Headmaster that a mistake has been made." the mask place upon his face showed him to be completely oblivious to the matter at hand. Lupin finally grew some balls approached the old coot.

"Professor, I was under assumption that I would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." The headmaster looked straight in to Lupin eyes.

"Why Remus, you are teaching Defense this year ." that old coot released a simple smile.

I knew it! The only reason he pretended to offer me the position was to get to Dema. He must have already known Snape was the father, after all Dema received her letter to Hogwarts so the magical records must have it written! But what is he gaining by this? Last I check Snape was on the dark side... so maybe leverage?  
My thoughts kept rambling all at once, "So I take it that I am not needed after all." I intended it to be more of a statement.

"Now my dear whatever gave you that idea?" Dumbledore emphasized his confusion, "You are needed to teach."

looking up I dared to capture his eyes, "What exactly am I teaching then professor?"

He smile, "Why Defense my dear!"

Lupin all but fell out of his chair at the words his whole cool adult demeanor changed into a nervous teenager in a second. "But professor I ..."

Dumbledore's aged voice stopped Lupin in mid-sentence, " You both shall teach Defense this year." again with twinkling sly eyes that could put Salazar himself to shame, "together!"

Great, now it was my turn to fall out of my seat...

**_Change in POV Dema (authors' note)_**

All eyes seemed to be glued on me as I walked in; I quickly ran my eyes around the hall. The blond hair boy from earlier was staring at me with narrow distrusting eyes. I turned my eyes towards the Gryffindor table.I searched the sea of bewilder faces till my glance rested upon Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at me with surprise and hurt written all over their faces.I never did tell them my last name when we were in the carriage.

In fear they would judge or use me. I turned my head to look at the head table and with sheer dumb luck; the first person my eyes land on must have been my dad. Black long hair, black narrowed eyes trained on me; apprising me.I shifted my eyes a little to the left; there my mother sat staring at me with a smile on her face I noticed her darting looks at my dad in the corner of her eye. However my favorite out of all would have to be Professor Lupin with his mouth open gasping like a poor fish in the hot sun.

I continued to walk down the aisle for what seemed like hours in this tension filed room.I could feel everyone's eyes on me;as I reach the stool were professor McGonagall stood by holding and old hat. I already knew by my mom stories that it was the sorting hat.I paused ever so slightly before sitting on the stool.I felt the hat placed on my head and in a second it animated to life.

"Interesting …..So much in your mind…where to put you?You're a gifted witch and incredibly smart" it voice sounded out "Nooooo! Noooo! I this can't be….what'sthis!" The next thing I know it was speaking solely in my head, "The things you've witnessed… the secrets you keep; even from you mother dear. And the power you have ahhhh! It comes at a price…what would people say?" even though he was speaking in my head his voice was barley a whisper, "you will not say anything …do you understand. That is unless you want and are prepared to feel theirwrath."

This sorting was taking too long and this hat as mom warned me knew everything. I can understand why this was her worry, even though it wasn't for the same secret. Mentally, I commanded it."The people I worked for are powerful and they are strong; they watch over the balance of light and dark; soon I will join their ranks...As for my secret I'll tell them all when the time is right … but now it's to dangers."

" I see… I promise not to say anything. I know what they do; what they stand for. This still leaves the question though of where to put you. I think people are getting restless we've been in a meditative and unresponsive state for the past five minutes."The hat stated then in a loud voice again,"Both your parents belonged to Slytherin and so do, however I see your path is somewhere else; so follow your path in Gryffindor!"

I looked towards my house mates table and gave an unresponsive smile. There was a moment of silence beforeslow clapping broke out as I tried to pin point from where, I saw Harry with a slight look of pride in his eyes,followed by Hermione and Ron. Soon the whole hall broke out in applause and whispers. I smile and walk towards the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly I stilled when the voice of one of my masters echoed in my head "Good job even though it wasn't slytherin where you truly belong… I'm proud of you even if it is bloody Gryffindor."

I looked back at last to see my mother smiling, I knew she had expected me to go to Slytherin since she and my father both where. To tell the truth I should be in Slytherin, it is where I truly belonged, but I know to achieve what I want and inevitable need I cannot be in my true house.

My orders, that I was previously given place me in Gryffindor. Even though once the secret I carry gets out… it won't matter anyways, it be a little confusing but no one would doubt I was a Slytherin. As I approached the table I stopped to see where I could sit, when a voice called my name.

"Demonica," I looked over to see Harry waving me over smiling with Ron smiling as well and Hermione well she just looked a little uncertain.

"Arrre you sure...I meann." I started before I was interrupted.

"Yes come sit with us" interjected Ron patting the table.

"Are you sure you're not mad?"I asked "I mean I'm sorry I didn't tell you my last name…" I paused as I sat down the scent of delicious food filled me up as it magically appeared in front of me. Of course Ron wasted no time to fill his again thinking with a clear head then with my stomach I continued," but you see I have never seen or meet Severus, and I didn't want to be judged or used; I've been used before for a reason I don't want to get into right now and ." I started to ramble.

" Ya I guess I know what you mean, sometimes I just feel like people just want to use me for the whole chosen one thing" added Harry while I calmly served myself some roast beef salad and a dinner roll.

"Well if I might inquirer what is your relation with the Snape family?" piped up Hermione .

"According to my mom he ismyfather." I said casually while I looked up to mom and Snape having a hush argument some smart person sat them next to each other.

"Excose mi cum agin" Ron asked with a full mouth mush which I am guessing use to be a brownie at one point.

"Ron that is disgusting don't talk with your mouth full" regimented Hermione wow really motherly tone that one, " but can you please repeat yourself ?" Hermione asked in a soothing voice.

Taking a deep breath I repeated, "He happens to be my father," I calmly state as I notice Harry lean a little closer and taking a drink from his goblet that smelled of pumpkin. Intakes of breath were heard in the surrounding table.

After it finally settled in Harry choked on his pumpkin juice "Your father?" He asked still coughing slightly; eyes narrowing. GREAT!

As if the job giving to me by my bosses wasn't hard enough find the missing three of four then guide and protect them. Harry started up once he gained more control,"I mean I never heard he had children."

"Oh funny story, neither did he till today,my mother never told him didn't end well." I explain looking down as if my plate was the most existing thing in the world. "So he just found out at the same time as everyone else. Mother is actually Professor Angelus the new Defense teacher." I add with a mischievous smile.

"Bloody hell both your parents happen to be aprofessor! You must really be under pressure to get good grades. I have no idea how you do it; I would go mental." Ron stated bluntly.

"Well my mom pretty cool; she is fun to be around though at times she can be overprotective," I smiled thinking back , "My father however… I never meet him so I don't know…" I supplied while biting the inside of my lips.

"Why would she need to be over protective "inquired Hermione curiosity lacing her voice? She must have never heard the expression curiosity killed the cat.

"I would rather not say" I answered a little too quickly when I remembered that I had people listening. I looked up to find the two read hair twins from the train. "Hi I'm Demonica Snape. Sorry I ran into you in the train I was in a hurry; I'm sure you heard the whole conversation," I added with a smile "Any questions?"

"Hi I'm Fred and …." Fred stated with an outstretched hand.

"I'm George we're" his hand equally out stretched

"We're Ron's older brothers", they both proclaimed with smiles as I shook their hands.

"And no worry about "

"Running in to us"

"Is the dungeon bats really your father" they questioned. Already you could see the wheels in their heads turn.

"Dungeon Bat?" I question in a tone I'm sure made my confusion known.

"Honesty that was really rude, they mean Snape." Exclaimed Hermione in a serious voice.

"Oh I see why do you call him that?" I questioned.

"You see His class is in the dungeon "

"And he's the potions master "

"He is not very pleasant to anyone Gryffindor" The twin started,

"Pleasant? HE IS A BLOODY GIT!" Ron yelled earning a smack from both Hermione and Harry.

I drowned them out though and was watching my parent starting to argue. I noticed it get really serious when my mother pushed out her chair and elegantly made exit out the great hall. Without a goodbye I got up and left following her out. I was vaguely aware of the footsteps trailing behindus. Following my mother down the halls, I found her in the court yard sitting on a bench that overlooked the Lake. I sat down next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. Though I do not know her troubles I could sense them enough and usually during this we both knew we would prefer silence. Letting the placid lake calm my mother and sooth me I stayed there in peace till those trailing footsteps finally caught up disturbing my utopia. Letting the steps stop until the person blocked the sun in front of my I glanced up to stare openly into the eyes of my father…


End file.
